Solutions formed from dissolving a solid product in a liquid are known and have been utilized in various applications. Accordingly, solution-forming devices have been developed in order to create desired solutions without the need to manually create them. A liquid is supplied to the device to erode or dissolve a solid product, the solution is formed therein and then flows out of the device. Such devices may be used to create cleaning and sanitizing solutions or other desired solutions.